solo es un reto¿verdad?
by delta3.3
Summary: cualquiera que sean las consecuencias, ella siempre ganaba,de eso ella estaba segura...-¿Sakura quién crees que de el primer paso, El Uchiha o Akasuna?-¿entonces solo fui un reto, responde maldición?¿Dime Haruno cuál era tu premio?


_Solo es un reto... ¿verdad?_

_Capítulo 1._

¿Por qué estaba haciendo eso? La razón… Estaba siendo retada y Ella no iba a dar su brazo a torcer y ser humillada por su ''su mejor amigo'' El tal Uzumaki que la tenía entre la espada y la pared, de nuevo, y es que desde que se conocieron su amistad ha estado llena de retos que van desde lo más normal hasta lo más estúpido como lo que a Él le había propuesto.

_Sakurita… nena he cumplido mi reto, le confesé a Hinata chan que me gusta y estamos saliendo.. Mira..-dijo el despreocupado rubio al mostrarle su dorada mano que era sujetada por otra de color blanquecino- ves se lo dije hace un momento y me he hecho su novio..y…-Oh oh ahí iba su ''venganza''- tienes que hacer lo que te pida._

Y ahí estaba ella como tonta esperando que su reto saliera de su lugar de trabajo, porque en si esta no consistía en lanzarte de un edificio, sino de besar al chico más raro que trabajaba en el mismo supermercado que ellos, un chico alto, todo un completo nerd que tenía problemas para decir la ''R'' y la ''S'', aparte de que siempre era acompañado por dos compañeras que nunca lo dejaban ni dar un respiro, no era social y cuando hablaba era muy poco debido a su problema del habla. Y como había dicho antes ella estaba en el comedor de personal donde esperaba que ''el espécimen subdesarrollado'' como ella le decía apareciera, se acerco su adorable amigo.

-hey! ya tengo el mejor castigo para ti, le diré a la gerente que te aprovechaste de su pequeño Sasori y te lo llevaste a la cama el día que ella estaba preocupada porque no llego a dormir- Si recordaba ese día en que se la paso muy bien acompañada por ese sexy pelirrojo que de pequeño no tenía nada- así que tú decides.

-¡Maldito cara de nada! Ni se te ocurra contarle algo a Tsunade-san que si lo haces te juro que te castro-aunque estaba totalmente segura de que las consecuencias de que su jefa se enterara era una peli rosa mutilada y vendida por kilos en el departamento de carnes de su propia tienda- Lo haré lo sabes, no hay reto que no pueda hacer.

Entonces se abrió la puerta del comedor dejando ver a un joven desalineado y despeinado, se notaba que a pesar de ser un nerd también tenía sus momentos de diversión ya que se notaba a kilómetros de distancia que había tenido una fiesta en la noche anterior ya que tenia las mismas ropas de un día antes.

-Uchiha!, amigo-saludo Naruto que solía llevarse muy bien con el-justo estábamos hablando de ti, ¿Qué tal si nos acompañas a cenar en la casa de Sakura Chan?

-No pued...- fue interrumpido.

No aceptaré un no por respuesta Sasuke-Kun, tenemos tiempo de trabajar aquí y nunca hemos convivido, anda di que si por favor.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narra Naruto*<strong>_

_Nunca había visto a Sakura actuar tan bien, pobre Uchiha si supiera para qué es esta cena, y como es él llamaría a la policía y la arrestarían por acoso._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Narra Sasuke<strong>_

_N lo podía creer ¿la Haruno me está invitando a su casa? Me lo imaginaría de todos menos de ella, es tan… como decirlo ¿tan… extraño? Ya que ella en los siete meses que lleva trabajando con su escandaloso amiguito le había hecho una invitación, ni a mí ni a Karin ni Tayuyá las gemelas que son mis amigas desde que estoy en el preescolar además de su otro hermano Sasori que a la vez son hijos de la gerente, solo él ha sido afortunado de ser invitado a una de sus celebraciones, que digamos son todos los jueves, pero ese no es el punto, no me lo creo, aquí hay algo mal._

* * *

><p>- Esto se me hace muy raro de tu parte Haruno, iré pero si me entero que estas tramando algo, te juro que te vas a arrepentir.<p>

Silencio era todo lo que había en el comedor, hasta que cierta persona intervino.

-¿Señores que están haciendo aquí? Tienen mucho trabajo que hacer, vamos las cajas no van a cobrar solas y tu Uchiha vete a coordinar a esa bola de mocosos que contrataste para que te ayudaran a los clientes con su mercancía.-esa era la supervisora que era también conocida como la mano del diablo o la verdugo debido a que era emaciado perfeccionista además de ser la mano derecha de la gerente- ¿siguen aquí, Acaso alguien quiere que lo corra hoy?

Y así empezaba nuestra que empezaba a las 7:00 y terminaba a las 8:00. El tiempo paso rápido y mis nervios aumentaban y no es que n hubiera hecho esto antes, sino que estaba segura de que el Uchiha cumpliría su promesa. Chequé mi reloj y aun faltaba media hora así que llame a la supervisora para que retirara el dinero de mi caja, mientras que el Uchiha me miraba a lo lejos con una sonrisa de '' ¿qué te traes entre manos?''.

-Sakura te puedes ir- dijo la supervisora- no esperes a Uzumaki no saldrá hasta las 8:00 por estar comiendo rameen instantáneo a escondidas en el cuarto del servicio- si todos sabían que los dos éramos muy cercanos- Descansa y que tengas feliz navidad- olvide decirles que es navidad?- Te veo mañana- y se fue.

Salí al comedor a esperar al Uchiha y no tardo más de 5 minutos y salió le dije lo de Naruto dijo que no había problema que aun así iría porque no era común que hiciera eso, y estaba en lo cierto, de todo el tiempo que llevaba trabajando ahí nunca lo había invitado ni a él ni a sus amigas solo a Sasori, porque como decirlo, no son del tipo de personas a las que estoy acostumbrada a convivir.

-Ssakura- me causaba risa como decía mi nombre- sube a mi auto, no creo que ssea muy cortes.

-está bien Sasuke- subí a su auto, un fiesta 2011 blanco muy bien cuidado, pero independientemente de todo, mi mente solo dijo una frase, EL RETO ACBABA DE COMENZAR.

* * *

><p>Hola! tenia mucho que no escribía u_U pero volví con una ideaexperiencia en mi vida (aplausos) :'D jahja solo seran varios capítulos es una historia a la que no quiero omitir muchas cosas de la historia real C: juju

Por lo que se vio paso en navidad :S lo se ya pas pero, No lo podia evitar esto paso ese dia :$ y asi XD espero que les guste, y comenten porfa tomare mucho enenta sus comentarios C: (y)

Los Saluda Delta3.3 C:


End file.
